In various parts of the world it is fashionable for ladies to permit their fingernails to grow to a rather extreme length. The long protruding fingernail portions are then painted and decorated to provide an attractive appearance.
Such long fingernails, however, are quite susceptible to being torn or damaged. This is particularly true when the lady finds it necessary to engage in manual work, such as, cooking, housework, tending a flower garden, operating a typewriter, engaging in sports activity or the like.
Ideas have heretofore been advanced for protecting the long fingernails from their top side. According to my invention, however, the long fingernail is protected by inserting a removable cushion into the cavity formed on its under side.